The Book Signing
by MNLReturns
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a Sebastian x Female Reader x Adult Ciel lemon.</html>


Sebastian x Reader x Adult Ciel Lemon

WARNING: This content contains yaoi, double penetration, and mmf. If you do not like it do not read it.

"Wake up, Mistress." You groaned and tried burying yourself deeper into the silk covers. "Mistress, you have a book signing in a few hours." You gaze up at him with groggy _ eyes.

"Give me five more minutes, Sebastian." You turn away from the demon as his burgundy eyes bore into the sheets you covered yourself with. The other person in the bed grabbed the sheets you were using and pulled them to himself. You glared at the mass of navy blue hair of your husband. You were exposed to the cool air having only a white silk night gown to cover yourself.

Sebastian left to collect your outfit from one of your maids. You sighed in defeat as you rose from the bed and stripped yourself of your nightgown. You walked to the bathroom connected to your room, unaware of the blue orb that eyed your form hungrily before you shut the door.

...

A contented sigh left your lips as the heated lavender water enveloped your body. The water wasn't too hot nor too cold for your taste. You smiled putting your hair up. Sebastian knew you like the back of his hand. The water rose as someone else entered the tub with you. "The hell?! " You hissed and glared at Ciel as his lightly toned frame was covered by water up to his chest.

"Ladies shouldn't use that language, _. There's more than enough room for two." His hair covered the eye of his contract. Of course there was enough room. The tub you and Ciel agreed on could fit ten people but that was beside the point.

"You shouldn't be in here. Especially if you didn't scrub yourself first." Your nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of bathing in someone else's filth. The water rippled as Ciel slid toward you. His tongue was hot against your skin as it trailed up your neck to your ear.

"I did." His teeth caught your lobe as he nibbled it gently. His large hands traveling up the curves of your waist to your breasts. The man circled his thumbs around your nipples causing them to harden. You shivered, your back arched as you tilted your head. Ciel leaned his head down to nip at your shoulder. Through the ripples and lavender petals in the water you saw the demon in the doorway, hanging your outfit with care.

"Master," Sebastian started to undress. "I thought we agreed that we'd share Miss _." Sebastian's built form entered the tub as well, the water easily reaching his waist. The butler waded over two the both of you, leaning down to catch your lips in a kiss. You kissed back, Ciel's sour mood was rolling off of him in waves. Sebastian smiled pulling away from you and leaning to brush his lips against the navy blue haired man.

Ciel leaned up to deepen the kiss only to have the demon pull away keeping their lips just barely touching. "Sebastian." Ciel's voice came out in a low desperate growl.

"Yes, Master?" Mischief shined in the demon's eyes.

"Kiss me now." Each word was drawn out as he clutched the butler's pale shoulders.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian kissed the shorter male with passion. His hand tangled in Ciel's hair, contract symbol showing. You wanted to interfere but you sat and waited patiently for your turn. Sebastian nipped at the shell of Ciel's ear before kissing down his neck. Pale hands moved to the noble's hip bones, rubbing slow deliberate circles into them.

Ciel moaned when Sebastian took a nipple into his mouth. The butler made him writhe under his mouth and fingers. With every moan there was a nip, every twitch received a finger teasingly stroking or momentarily pumping into Ciel's ass, and this continued in a nearly unbearable show to watch. Sebastian was behind Ciel now. His hand giving quick small pumps to Ciel's shaft, his own rubbing against the male's ass. "_, come here." The butler motioned you with a long slender finger. "You've waited long enough."

You moved to where they were. Ciel pulled away from the man and came up behind you. Kissing your neck he bit harshly enough to leave a mark. A yelp escaped your lips as you squirmed. Sebastian wasted no time in sandwiching you in between them. His lips finding your own. As Sebastian kissed your lips, Ciel kissed your neck nipping it ever so often. The demon's tongue tangled with yours, quickly dominating your mouth. The two worked in sync.

Ciel worked a finger it your ass making you squirm uncomfortably. Sebastian looked down at you and smiled. "Patience, Master. _, isn't quite ready yet." The ma sighed but waited, slowly pumping his finger while his other hand came up to pinch your nipple. You shivered when you felt his manhood throb against your back. The rave haired man leaned further to suck your other nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around his teeth pulling at it.

Sebastian moved his hands to your lower body. One hand held your hips still the other rubbing your clit teasingly making you whimper, trying to get more. He smiled. "Yes, Mistress?"

"P- Please." That was all you could manage with Ciel's finger pumping faster and Sebastian's seeming to go even slower. They probably were. Damn that sadistic bastard.

"Please what, _?" Ciel sounded from behind you. His hand left your breast to tangle in you hair, tilting your head back. He growled in your ear. "We don't know what you want." He emphasized 'want' by bucking his hips to make his member rub against your back.

"Please take me." Sebastian was first slowly spreading your labia with his tip before gently entering you, filling you almost completely. Ciel spread your ass cheeks apart, gently entering you as well. He hissed as your tightness engulfed his cock, using any will power he had to not pound you mercilessly.

"Fuck..." Both waited patiently until, you, were adjusted to move. Sebastian, was the first to move, pushing in and out at a slow pace. The shorter man moved next also going slow, hands keeping your ass spread. You couldn't help but moan. You felt so full. You gripped Sebastian's back and rolled your hips.

The water sloshed around you with each thrust. With each passing moment the grunts, groans, and moans grew louder. The demon hoisted your leg up to get deeper causing you to tighten on not only him but Ciel as well. Ciel wasn't going to be patient any longer as he gripped your hips and sped up. His thrusts were hard and fast. Feeling both fill you up so completely, throbbing inside you made you moan louder.

There was a small pressure in your lower body. It grew with every thrust and only grew faster when Sebastian used his other hand to rub your clit. The pressure made your toes curl and close your eyes. Finally the pressure erupted in waves of pleasure. Ciel came next, his cry muffled into your shoulder. Sebastian was last giving one final thrust and grunting while his seed spilled into you.

You shiv-

"Mistress."

"Yes, Sebastian?" You looked up from your paper.

"You have a book signing today." You smiled and put the pen back in the ink well. You could finish that chapter later.


End file.
